


cunning

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 1 – Aphrodisiacs.Lucius and Narcissa always get what they want.





	cunning

“Here.” Lucius’ voice comes from the left of him, his breath warm when it ghosts across Severus’ face.

Severus eyes the drink he’s been handed, already suspicious. The Malfoys were, after all, infamous for poisoning their punch with aphrodisiacs, and Severus has seen how some of the others are acting. He’d caught Evan Rosier with his pants down just a moment ago.

He drinks it anyway.

Narcissa’s mouth curls, pleased, and when, not ten minutes later, he feels the first stir of arousal, promoted by the press of Lucius’ hand against his lower back, Severus only has himself to blame. 


End file.
